


Mer-made A Fishy Mess

by WhiskerFrisker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Unievrse - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV, Caught in netting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped?, M/M, MErmaidtale, Mermaid Sans (Undertale), MermaidAU, Trapped, merskeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskerFrisker/pseuds/WhiskerFrisker
Summary: Reaper takes a calm day after his hard-working schedule comes to a pause. He was hoping for a calm day. He didn't expect a fishy-looking intruder on his property.He's... not as upset as he initially thought he might be regarding this event.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno (Aftertale)/Reaper (Reapertale), Geno/Reaper, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Mer-made A Fishy Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has plagued me for many months. Feel free to use it as an rp prompt if you so desire it to be so.
> 
> I'll edit later, I'm too tired heh...  
> Edit: Got them edits, dude. Yeehaw.

The lake near Ebott is large. Three major bodies of water connect with smaller, bottlenecked straight-shafts of water. Many cabins, houses, even some hotels, and other structures sit along the water. One such house is occasionally used, though the owner is often away on business; business of the less-desired type. The dock on the lake is a calming space, one belonging to the same house. 

Today, someone has sat upon this dock, feet dangling with toes grazing the top of the small, rhythmic waves trailing repetitively across the water's surface. The name of the individual is Reaper. He's just returned from a particularly exhausting business trip. Upon arriving home, he'd come straight to the dock with a barely-eaten sandwich in hand. He'd wanted to finish his food with the soothing harmony of nature surrounding him. Yet he finds himself not hungry, choosing instead to take a simple moment to relax for once. That is until he hears something. 

A ways away, water splashes loudly before becoming silent. Reaper frowns slightly in confusion, as there aren't many reasons the shore on his property would make such noises. Unless...

The loud, rhythmic, yet brief splashing occurs once more. 

Unless someone has trespassed onto his land. Reaper frowns in disappointment at this idea, having wanted a relaxing moment to recuperate from his trip. He sighs, rising to his feet and stuffing the sandwich into his pocket. Then he pauses as, once again, the loud splashing resonates, this time lasting a little longer than before. Reaper hums in though before moving decidedly quicker than previously planned. His feet glide swiftly across the old wood of the dock, then across sandy grass and towards a heavy overgrown area. Reaper recalls this area to have a bend inward into his land, giving way to a small, shallow swimming hole, if one were so inclined to use it for such a thing. Reaper figures an intruder would be most likely interested in that prospect.

Once arriving at the edge of the overgrowth banking the area, Reaper slips behind a large bush and peers into the clearing. His breath catches in his chest.

Laid halfway out of the water, at the furthest inward point of the bend, is a large, fish-like creature. The lower half, Reaper assumes to be the tail, is a scaley, shimmering white with red stripes. The top is ridged with large dorsal fins streaked in red with hints of white and black. There also lay fins on either side of where the tail begins, large and possibly able to aid the creature in scooting across the ground. At the end of the tail is a massive, symmetrical and horizontal fin obviously used for propelling swiftly through the water. 

The upper half of the creature is clearly nothing but bone. That would normally be odd if it had been a decomposing corpse in accordance to the fully flesshed tail, yet the thing is clearly moving - struggling, really. The skeletal upper half is shaped much like an upward, bipedal humanoid figure. It's hands continuously reach down to it's tail and fiddle with something. 

The creature suddenly hisses with a clicking noise and it's tail splashes loudly in the shallow waters it lays within. Reaper is startled from his reverie upon hearing and seeing this obvious frustration. He takes another once-over of the creature's form, and that's when he sees it. Netting, thin yet obviously study and tight, is wrapped around the creature's tail. The net appears to be tightly wrapped many times over the tail, tearing at the delicate webbing of the fins and trapping them uncomfortably against the scaley skin. Reaper only takes a moment longer to decide on a course of action before standing up once more.

Reaper begins to shove the large overgrowth aside, causing a loud shuffling of the plants. Said sound instantly catches the creature's attention, it's skull snapping around to pierce Reaper's form with it's glowing eyelight. The brief shifting and then silence from the creature catches Reaper's attention as well. He darts his gaze up to observe the situation, and his mind is suddenly pulled into awe.

The creature has a vibrant red and blue ring for an eyelight. The upper half is red and bleeds down into the lower blue half. The creature is glaring vehemently at Reaper, teeth bared to show incisors large enough to shred flesh and grind bone. Reaper is completely star struck upon viewing the raw strength of will presented upon the face of the creature. It's breath-taking.

As the moment of admiration passes through Reaper, he becomes aware of the loud hissing. The creature bares it teeth, arms keeping him propped for a potential attack, as it glares at Reaper. The hissing whips through their teeth, accompanied by a strange clicking and croaking sound. Reaper frowns softly with interest, wondering if the sounds mean anything more than a threat. Perhaps it's a language he's unable to understand. Nonetheless, he isn't deterred from approaching, though he takes the fear-induced aggression into account. Despite the threats, his posture becomes languid.

Reaper slowly pulls his hands up from their placement on the bushes, raising them palms forward at level with his head. A sign of peace, one he hopes translates correctly into fish language. Despite his suspicions that this creature can't speak more than clicks, croaks, and hisses, he begins to talk anyway in hopes his voice will convey his emotions well enough.

"It's okay," Reaper begins, his unnaturally deep voice gently reverberating through the clearing.

The creature pauses it's aggressive hissing, surprised confusion flashing briefly across their face. It passes quickly, replaced by deep distrust and a hint of uncertainty. The hissing clicks return, though it is barely audible.

Reaper takes this as a good sign, so he continues, "I don't want to hurt you." 

The creature quiets its hissing once more, turning instead to simple clicks that sound much like uncertainty on how to act. Reaper takes this as a cue to move closer. The large bushes rustle as he pushes through the last layer of foliage. Immediately upon Reaper doing so, the creature releases a loud, growling, and croaked hiss. The creature's body lurches forward in a show of having the ability to lunge, however it appears more like this ability would be thwarted by the netting trapping the creature's tail.

Reaper stills immediately, feet planting into the sandy groundcover and hands inching higher, as if to subconsciously point out his passive intent. The creature pauses its loud growling croak in favor of continuing with a lower, warbling, hissing accompanied by aggressive clicks. Reaper decides the other is too wound up to continue moving forward, so he tries his previous tactic.

"I just wanna help." Reaper speaks gently yet again, his voice again reverberating softly through the clearing. "You have a bit of problem there, right?" Reaper points at the tail wrapped in netting. 

The creature glances down at where Reaper had point before looking back to Reaper with a stubborn defiance, as if to say, 'What of it?'

Reaper nearly laughs at the blatant defiance shown in the face of the other. He takes a moment of silence to reign in his desire to guffaw, though it manages to show on his face.

The creature gives Reaper a flat look of a glare as the skeleton manages to refrain from laughing. Seeing this, Reaper decides to keep talking in hopes of drawing attention away from his own blunder.

Reaper continues to speak, hoping it will further ease the other into a sense of calm. "I promise, I won't hurt you. I'd rather help you escape." His deep voice, one that reaches from the abyss of sound, spreads through the area once more. 

The creature seems lulled by the low decibels pulled from Reaper's voice. Reaper continues to speak softly as he moves closer, watching as the creature's eye socket lower ever so slightly from its wide, attentive state. Now the creature's gaze is half-lidded, yet still it remains fully focused on Reaper's form. The bipedal skeleton decides to approach further, still speaking in a lulling voice.

"Gimme a chance to help, yeah? You'll be back to swimming in no time. Nothing like the big blue to roam in, huh?" 

As Reaper speaks and slowly inches closer to the merskeleton, he begins to think aloud, his voice retaining the calming tone.

"I wonder where ya came from... You been living in this lake the whole time? Wouldn't that get cramped? Hm, maybe not. I wouldn't know, I don't have fins."

It's at this moment of introspection that Reaper realizes he's standing a mere foot away from the creature. He blinks, going silent with surprise. This close up, he can see more details on the creature. Their right eye socket is scratches up and covered in a strange white film. Reaper had assumed it was normal, yet seeing it up close shows the unnatural film layered over the spot. In fact, the film seems to move and pulse ever so slightly. Reaper blinks in surprise upon regonizing the shape of a star fish settled upon the spot.

The creature gives another loud, croaking hiss at reaper. The sound cracks against the surrounding overgrowth and rattles inside Reaper's skull. This pulls a sudden, startled jolt from Reaper, having yanked him from his musings. The creature doesn't seem to like this movement, evident by the louder roaring hisses and croaks. The sound is accompanied by Reaper's feet suddenly jerking forward gravity dragging him down. His startled yelp is cut short by his boneyback slapping against the sandy ground. 

Reaper gasps before he spies swift movement over him, followed by a weight dropping heavily atop his body. A brief flash of the creature's face appears. Reaper's eye sockets widen at the opened maw of the creature, showing off the sharp, shark-like teeth hidden behind the frontal flats and canines. The creature then surges forward, eliciting a startled yelp from Reaper. The bipedal skeleton pushes at the other's shoulders, then freezes as a prickling pressure lands atop his collarbone and shoulderblade.

Reaper's body completely freezes, prepared for the pain. He remains in place until the creature releases a loud, gutteral croaking growl directly beside Reaper's acoustic meatus. Reaper flinches at the volume, which appears to be registered by the creature when said volume lowers to a much quieter rumbling croak.

Reaper's eye sockets blink open, and he wonders when they'd closed. He peers to his right at the edge of his vision where the top of a white skull gently presses against his own. He awaits for something to happen, yet the creature merely gives another rumbling croak and the prickling pressure along his shoulder softly scrapes his bones under his shirt. He flinches, yet awaits in stillness to see what might be chosen for the creature's next action. After what feels like a minute passing, Reaper gives an uncertain hum to the creature when nothing changes. The creature merely responds with the same rumbling croak, though this time the pitch is lower and the sound draws longer.

"So," Reaper begins uncertainly. 

Reaper's voice seems to prompts a shifting on his chest, bringing attention to a hand planted upon his sternum where claws lightly prick at his shirt. 

Reaper continues to speak anyhow, "I've never had a fish jump my bones before. Are you a fish out of water? Because you seem to be out of your element."

A sharp, hissing snuff escapes the merskeleton. This is quickly accompanied by their head jerking back to give Reaper a bewildered, affronted look. Reaper chuckles at this, feeling, ironically, much more in his own element.

To be continued...?


End file.
